nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.2.0/mactty.h
Below is the full text to mactty.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/mactty.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)mactty.h 3.2 93/03/01 */ 2. /* Copyright © Jon W{tte 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* 6. * This header is the supported external interface for the "tty" window 7. * package. This package sports care-free handling of "dumb" tty windows 8. * (preferrably using monospaced fonts) - it does NOT remember the strings 9. * sent to it; rather, it uses an offscreen bitmap. 10. * 11. * For best performance, make sure it is aligned on a 32-pixel boundary 12. * (or at least a 16-pixel one) in black & white. For 24bit color, 13. * alignment doesn't matter, and for 8-bit color, alignment to every 14. * fourth pixel is most efficient. 15. * 16. * © Copyright 1993 Jon W{tte 17. */ 18. 19. /* 20. * You should really not poke in the structures used by the tty window. 21. * However, since it uses the wRefCon of windows (by calling GetWRefCon 22. * and SetWRefCon) you lose that possibility. If you still want to store 23. * information about a window, the FIRST location _pointed to_ by the 24. * wRefCon will be a void * that you can use for whatever reasons. Don't 25. * take the address of this variable and expect it to stay the same 26. * across calls to the tty window. 27. * 28. * void * my_config_ptr = * ( void * * ) GetWRefCon ( tty_window ) ; 29. */ 30. 31. /* 32. * The library uses the window's port temporarily through SetPortBits; 33. * that means you shouldn't do any funky things to the clipping region 34. * etc. Actually, you shouldn't even resize the window, as that will clip 35. * new drawing. 36. * 37. * Also, if you use this library under Pascal, remember that the string 38. * passed to add_tty_string() is a "C" style string with NO length byte, 39. * and a terminating zero byte at the end instead. 40. */ 41. 42. #ifndef _H_tty_public 43. # define _H_tty_public 44. 45. #include 46. #include 47. #include 48. #include 49. #include 50. #include 51. #include 52. #include 53. #include 54. #include 55. #include 56. 57. 58. /* 59. * If you export this library to Pascal, which doesn't have vsprintf 60. * to rely on, you will need to change this define to 0 61. */ 62. #define PRINTF_TTY 1 63. /* 64. * If you want the functions getchar_tty and gets_tty, you have to define 65. * this. Currently not supported. 66. */ 67. #define TTY_INPUT 0 68. /* 69. * If you want some fancy operations that not a normal TTY device normally 70. * supports, use EXTENDED_SUPPORT. For frames, area erases and area scrolls, 71. * plus bitmap graphics - RESOLUTION DEPENDENT, be sure to call 72. * get_tty_metrics and use those limits. 73. */ 74. #define EXTENDED_SUPPORT 1 75. /* 76. * if you print a lot of single characters, accumulating each one in a 77. * clipping region will take too much time. Instead, define this, which 78. * will clip in rects. 79. */ 80. #define CLIP_RECT_ONLY 1 81. 82. typedef enum tty_attrib { 83. 84. /* 85. * Flags relating to the general functioning of the window. 86. * These flags are passed at create_tty time, and changing them 87. * later will clear the screen. 88. */ 89. TTY_ATTRIB_FLAGS , 90. /* 91. * When using proportional fonts, this will place each character 92. * separately, ensuring aligned columns (but looking ugly and taking 93. * time) 94. */ 95. # define TA_MOVE_EACH_CHAR 1L 96. /* 97. * This means draw each change as it occurs instead of collecting the area 98. * and draw it all at once at update_tty() - slower, but more reliable. 99. */ 100. # define TA_ALWAYS_REFRESH 2L 101. /* 102. * When reaching the right end, we either just stop drawing, or wrap to the 103. * next line. 104. */ 105. # define TA_WRAP_AROUND 4L 106. /* 107. * Overstrike means that characters are added on top of each other; i e don't 108. * clear the letter beneath. This is faster, using srcOr under QuickDraw 109. */ 110. # define TA_OVERSTRIKE 8L 111. /* 112. * We may want the window not to scroll when we reach the end line, 113. * but stop drawing instead. 114. */ 115. # define TA_INHIBIT_VERT_SCROLL 16L 116. 117. /* 118. * Foreground and background colors. These only affect characters 119. * drawn by subsequent calls; not what's already there (but it does 120. * affect clears) 121. * On b/w screens these do nothing. 122. */ 123. TTY_ATTRIB_FOREGROUND , 124. TTY_ATTRIB_BACKGROUND , 125. # define TA_RGB_TO_TTY® ((((long)(®.red>>8)&0xff)<<16)+\ 126. (((long)(®.green>>8)&0xff)<<8)+((long)(®.blue>>8)&0xff)) 127. 128. /* 129. * Attributes relating to the cursor, and character set mappings 130. */ 131. TTY_ATTRIB_CURSOR , 132. /* 133. * Blinking cursor is more noticeable when it's idle 134. */ 135. # define TA_BLINKING_CURSOR 1L 136. /* 137. * When handling input, do we echo characters as they are typed? 138. */ 139. # define TA_ECHO_INPUT 2L 140. /* 141. * Do we return each character code separately, or map delete etc? Note 142. * that non-raw input means getchar won't return anything until the user 143. * has typed a return. 144. */ 145. # define TA_RAW_INPUT 4L 146. /* 147. * Do we print every character as it is (including BS, NL and CR!) or do 148. * do we interpret characters such as NL, BS and CR? 149. */ 150. # define TA_RAW_OUTPUT 8L 151. /* 152. * When getting a NL, do we also move to the left? 153. */ 154. # define TA_NL_ADD_CR 16L 155. /* 156. * When getting a CR, do we also move down? 157. */ 158. # define TA_CR_ADD_NL 32L 159. /* 160. * Wait for input or return what we've got? 161. */ 162. # define TA_NONBLOCKING_IO 64L 163. 164. /* 165. * A callback function for command keys entered when locked in an input loop. 166. * Calling convention: 167. * pascal void callback_function ( EventRecord * event , WindowPtr window ) ; 168. */ 169. TTY_COMMAND_KEY_CALLBACK , 170. /* 171. * This function is called to allocate memory for the window. Note that 172. * create_tty doesn't create any memory (except that created by GetNewWindow) 173. * but init_tty_name and init_tty_number do allocate memory. 174. * Calling convention: 175. * pascal short allocate_memory ( WindowPtr window , void * * to_alloc , 176. * long size ) ; 177. * should return 0 for success, and error code for fail. 178. */ 179. TTY_ALLOCATE_MEMORY_FUNCTION , 180. /* 181. * This is the counterpart to the allocate function, called to free memory. 182. * Calling convention: 183. * pascal short free_memory ( WindowPtr window , void * to_free ) ; 184. * should return 0 for success, and error code for fail. 185. */ 186. TTY_FREE_MEMORY_FUNCTION , 187. /* 188. * Use this function to beep, for instance for too large buffer or for 189. * printing a bell character in non-RAW mode. 190. * pascal void ( * tty_beep ) ( WindowPtr window ) ; 191. */ 192. TTY_BEEP_FUNCTION , 193. /* 194. * Use this macro to cast a function pointer to a tty attribute; this will help 195. * portability to systems where a function pointer doesn't fit in a long 196. */ 197. # define TA_ATTRIB_FUNC(x) ((long)(x)) 198. 199. /* 200. * This symbolic constant is used to check the number of attributes 201. */ 202. TTY_NUMBER_ATTRIBUTES 203. 204. } tty_attrib ; 205. 206. /* 207. * Character returned by end-of-file condition 208. */ 209. # define TTY_EOF -1 210. 211. 212. /* 213. * Create the window according to a resource WIND template. 214. * The window pointer pointed to by window should be NULL to 215. * allocate the window record dynamically, or point to a 216. * WindowRecord structure already allocated. 217. * 218. * Passing in_color means you have to be sure there's color support; 219. * on the Mac, this means 32bit QuickDraw present, else it will 220. * crash. Not passing in_color means everything's rendered in 221. * black & white. 222. */ 223. extern pascal short create_tty ( WindowPtr * window , short resource_id , 224. Boolean in_color ) ; 225. 226. /* 227. * Use init_tty_name or init_tty_number to initialize a window 228. * once allocated by create_tty. Size parameters are in characters. 229. */ 230. extern pascal short init_tty_name ( WindowPtr window , 231. unsigned char * font_name , short font_size , short x_size , 232. short y_size ) ; 233. extern pascal short init_tty_number ( WindowPtr window , short font_number , 234. short font_size , short x_size , short y_size ) ; 235. 236. /* 237. * Close and deallocate a window and its data 238. */ 239. extern pascal short destroy_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 240. 241. /* 242. * Change the font and font size used in the window for drawing after 243. * the calls are made. To change the coordinate system, be sure to call 244. * force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc() - else it may look strange if 245. * the new font doesn't match the old one. 246. */ 247. extern pascal short set_tty_font_name ( WindowPtr window , 248. unsigned char * name ) ; 249. extern pascal short set_tty_font_number ( WindowPtr window , short number ) ; 250. extern pascal short set_tty_font_size ( WindowPtr window , short size ) ; 251. extern pascal short force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc ( WindowPtr window ) ; 252. 253. /* 254. * Getting some metrics about the tty and its drawing. 255. */ 256. extern pascal short get_tty_metrics ( WindowPtr window , short * x_size , 257. short * y_size , short * x_size_pixels , short * y_size_pixels , 258. short * font_number , short * font_size , 259. short * char_width , short * row_height ) ; 260. 261. /* 262. * The basic move cursor function. 0,0 is topleft. 263. */ 264. extern pascal short move_tty_cursor ( WindowPtr window , short x_pos , 265. short y_pos ) ; 266. 267. /* 268. * Return the location of the tty cursor 269. */ 270. extern pascal short get_tty_cursor ( WindowPtr window , short * x_pos , 271. short * y_pos ) ; 272. 273. /* 274. * Flush all changes done to a tty to the screen (see TA_ALWAYS_UPDATE above) 275. */ 276. extern pascal short update_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 277. 278. /* 279. * Add a character to the tty and update the cursor position 280. */ 281. extern pascal short add_tty_char ( WindowPtr window , short character ) ; 282. 283. /* 284. * Add a string of characters to the tty and update the cursor 285. * position. The string is 0-terminated! 286. */ 287. extern pascal short add_tty_string ( WindowPtr window , const char * string ) ; 288. 289. #if PRINTF_TTY 290. /* 291. * The cool, standard C printf function, here for convenience. Requires 292. * vsprintf in the libraries. Change the PRINTF_TTY define to remove it. 293. */ 294. extern short printf_tty ( WindowPtr window , const char * format , ... ) ; 295. #endif 296. 297. /* 298. * Change or read an attribute of the tty. Note that some attribute changes 299. * may clear the screen. See the above enum and defines for values. 300. * Attributes can be both function pointers and special flag values. 301. */ 302. extern pascal short get_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 303. long * value ) ; 304. extern pascal short set_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 305. long value ) ; 306. 307. /* 308. * Scroll the actual TTY image, in characters, positive means up/left 309. * scroll_tty ( my_tty , 0 , 1 ) means a linefeed. Is always carried out 310. * directly, regardless of the wait-update setting. Does updates before 311. * scrolling. 312. */ 313. extern pascal short scroll_tty ( WindowPtr window , short delta_x , 314. short delta_y ) ; 315. 316. /* 317. * Erase the offscreen bitmap and move the cursor to 0,0. Re-init some window 318. * values (font etc) Is always carried out directly on-screen, regardless of 319. * the wait-for-update setting. Clears update area. 320. */ 321. extern pascal short clear_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 322. 323. /* 324. * We changed our mind about the size we want to draw in - in characters. 325. * You need to change the window size separately with SizeWindow. 326. */ 327. extern pascal short resize_tty_area ( WindowPtr window , short x_size , 328. short y_size ) ; 329. 330. /* 331. * Call this function after calling WaitNextEvent in your program. It will 332. * return 0 if this was an event handled by the tty window, and you can go 333. * right back to calling WaitNextEvent. Non-0 means you handle the event. 334. */ 335. extern pascal short handle_tty_event ( WindowPtr window , 336. EventRecord * event ) ; 337. 338. /* 339. * For screen dumps, open the printer port and call this function. Can be used 340. * for clipboard as well (only for a PICT, though; this library doesn't concern 341. * itself with characters, just bitmaps) 342. */ 343. extern pascal short image_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 344. 345. #if TTY_INPUT 346. /* 347. * Enter an internal event loop to read a character, that is returned in the 348. * character parameter. Note that several callback attributes may be called 349. * here to handle events the tty cannot handle itself. To handle command keys, 350. * you can install a command key handler. Note that if input isn't raw, you 351. * will not get any input until return is pressed. 352. */ 353. extern pascal short getchar_tty ( WindowPtr window , short * character ) ; 354. 355. /* 356. * Read an entire string, bounded by the length specified. 357. */ 358. extern pascal short gets_tty ( WindowPtr window , char * buffer , 359. short buffer_length ) ; 360. 361. #endif /* TTY_INPUT */ 362. 363. #if EXTENDED_SUPPORT 364. 365. /* 366. * Various versions of delete character/s, insert line/s etc can be handled by 367. * this general-purpose function. Negative num_ means delete, positive means 368. * insert, and you can never be sure which of row and col operations come first 369. * if you specify both... 370. */ 371. extern pascal short mangle_tty_rows_columns ( WindowPtr window , 372. short from_row , short num_rows , short from_col , short num_cols ) ; 373. 374. /* 375. * For erasing just an area of characters 376. */ 377. extern pascal short clear_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 378. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 379. 380. /* 381. * For framing an area without using grahpics characters. 382. * Note that the given limits are those used for framing, you should not 383. * draw in them. frame_fatness should typically be 1-5, and may be clipped 384. * if it is too large. 385. */ 386. extern pascal short frame_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 387. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col , short frame_fatness ) ; 388. 389. /* 390. * For inverting specific characters after the fact. May look funny in color. 391. */ 392. extern pascal short invert_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 393. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 394. 395. /* 396. * For drawing lines on the tty - VERY DEVICE DEPENDENT. Use get_tty_metrics. 397. */ 398. extern pascal short draw_tty_line ( WindowPtr window , short from_x , 399. short from_y , short to_x , short to_y ) ; 400. 401. #endif /* EXTENDED_SUPPORT */ 402. 403. #endif /* _H_tty_public */ mactty.h